dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 255
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Congorilla: "The Abominable Snowman!" | Synopsis2 = Congo Bill is guiding an expedition to the Bukari Mountains. The expedition leader Sir John looks to reach the summit by nightfall since he believes tales of a monster dwelling on the peak and he is determined to be the first man to see it. At night, Sir John notices Congo Bill's ring, brings up the legend of Kawolo's Magic Ring and asks Congo to rub the ring only for humoring him. Congo reluctantly agrees, but takes several sleeping pills beforehand so his human body falls asleep when the change occurs. Congorilla climbs the mountain to check on his body and the expeditionaries. But the expedition is ambushed by bandits, and Congorilla has to rush back to the camp. Congorilla scares the bandits off. He's wondering how to drive them off unseen when he comes upon the abominable snowman. However it's nothing but a big, harmless bipedal beast. Congorilla tricks the snowman into helping him scare the bandits away without being spotted. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Bandits Other Characters: * Sir John Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Supergirl: "Supergirl Visits the 21st Century!" | Synopsis3 = Linda Lee is reading news about a Venus probe gone missing when she gets secret message from Superman encouraging her to practice time-travel for the first time. That night, Linda changes into Supergirl, breaches the time barrier and travels to the 21st century. Kara happens upon an orphanage built on an asteroid right when the missing Venus probe breaks through the orphanage's protective dome. Supergirl secretly seals the dome, however when she is about to deal with the satellite, a young orphan named Tommy repels it away with an anti-gravity ray. Supergirl decides to seek cover among the foliage and accidentally lands near a chunk of Kryptonite. Kara's too weak to melt or blow the Kryptonite away, but she is unwittingly saved by Tommy when he turns the chunk into ice as showing ff his "Changer Ray" to his friend Jik. Supergirl decides to secretly follow the two orphans to make sure they don't get into anymore trouble. However, when they run into trouble, they manage to save themselves thanks to Tommy's devices, and Supergirl wonders if she'll get the chance to repay her debt to him. When the boys return to the orphanage, Supergirl learns that Tommy is to be adopted that day. Deciding to check on his arriving adoptive family, Supergirl finds their ship amidst a meteor storm. Supergirl smashes all meteors into dust, ensuring they make it to the space orphanage. After saving Tommy's parents, Supergirl returns to her own time and resumes her identity as Linda Lee. Linda transcribes the event in her diary, ignoring that young Tommy will grow up to be the 21st Century hero Tommy Tomorrow. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jik * Superman Locations: * ** *** **** ** * * Items: * Anti-Gravity Gun * Changer Ray * * Hypno-Gun * Solidified Helium Gas ** Sky Hook Vehicles: * Venus Probe Concepts: * * | Notes = * "The Bride of Bizarro!" continues from . * "The Bride of Bizarro!" is reprinted in ''80-Page Giant'' #6 and . * "Supergirl Visits the 21st Century!" is reprinted in , , , and . * Earliest chronological appearance of Tommy Tomorrow. | Trivia = * The Bizarros go on to colonize their own homeworld, Htrae in . * Tommy Tomorrow is actually the Earth-One counterpart to the Earth-AD character, Kamandi. * This issue includes a "Jerry the Jitterbug" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. * This issue's "Metropolis Mailbag" publishes the first reactions to the then-new Supergirl-character.Everyone's a Critic | Recommended = | Links = * Superman article at Supermanica * Supergirl article at Supermanica * Congo Bill article at Supermanica }}